


Extreme Stalking || Yoonmin

by parkjimin_exe



Category: GOT7, Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Sad, Stabbing, Stalking, Whipped! Jimin, park jimin is a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjimin_exe/pseuds/parkjimin_exe
Summary: "you wouldn't kill him. you love him too much.""smart one, aren't ya?"--lowerscase intended





	1. 하나

하나  
\-----------------------

ever feel like someone is following you? like someone is watching you from afar, or maybe even close by.

that's how min yoongi felt everyday.

he could always feel eyes blurring holes the back of his skull, he would always brush it off as it being just a normal feeling that one gets while wandering the streets of a big city, but when we asked people about it. they shrugged him off. he knew something or someone was following him, but he assumed that it could be a weird friend from highschool, or namjoon who wanted to ask him about their latest song.  
-  
ever been so attached to someone you follow them? send them flowers and, sneak into their house late at night and cuddle with them, and even take pictures of them?

that would be how park jimin felt.

he followed yoongi endlessly, they were destined to be together. nothing could ever tear them apart.  
maybe, jimin will just kidnap yoongi so they could be together forever, just like how they were supposed to be.  
-  
it was a slow day. 

every hour felt like seven hours, every minute felt like an actual hour, every second lasted a minute.  
yoongi hated these slow days. jimin loved them.  
it just gave the short boy more time to follow his destined lover, he smiled as he watched yoongi walk into the large white building that held yoongi and namjoon's studio. jimin's heart was racing, he knew today was the day he would 'talk' to yoongi.  
jimin watch as namjoon trudged into the building. jimin didn't like namjoon. he took yoongi away from the short male.

jimin quickly turned his smile into a frown as he waltzed into the building, a knife in his pocket.  
today is the day he would finally be with yoongi.  
jimin was so excited for this day! but first he would have to kill namjoon, but jimin knew his friend seokjin wouldn't like that at all. he really didn't care about seokjin's feeling at the moment, but since namjoon didn't do anything to get in his and yoongi's way, there was really nothing to kill over, he was saving the use of his freshly sharpened knife just in case yoongi refused to go with him. so jimin just passed namjoon who was texting someone on his phone, jimin sneakily went into the studio and locked the door. he looked to his left and there he was. min yoongi. 

"oh hey namj- who are you?" yoongi asked calmly, but on the inside he was scared and shaking. jimin could tell yoongi was trying to be calm, but he could care less. now was his chance. he had to get yoongi, after years of chasing him. he found him.

"i'm jimin, your lover." jimin smiled a sick smile at yoongi who shook his head and backed up against the wall. 

"no, i'm single. you must have the wrong person sir." he stated in a shaking voice.

"no. i'm your boyfriend. jimin." jimin was getting angry at yoongi, "you're making me angry yoongi, and i don't want to get angry at you." 

"i'm sorry to upset you, really, but i'm single. you have the wrong person and i'm afraid you'll have to leave."

yoongi just didn't understand did he?

"no!!! you're mine!! and i'm afraid i'll have to get you to come with me the hard way!!!!" jimin screamed before grabbing yoongi and putting the knife up to his throat, jimin could tell yoongi was holding back a sob or a scream. jimin didn't know and he didn't care, as long as his yoongi was in his arms. he was okay. 

"please let me go. i'll do whatever you want, just please." yoongi pleaded with jimin.

"begging for me to let you go, how cliche, my love." jimin whispered in yoongi's ear, which made the latter shiver out of fear. 

"please jimin, i'll be your boyfriend. just let me go and take the knife away from my throat." yoongi cried, hot tears were streaming down his face by this point and, just when jimin was about to let yoongi 'go' he heard a ding, it was coming from yoongi's coat pocket, jimin took the phone out from the pocket and yoongi's eyes widened. 

"who is hoseok?!" jimin screeched. yoongi flinched at the loud noise.

"h-he's my boyfriend..." yoongi mumbled, knowing that his lie would be broken anyway.

"you lied to me, my sweet yoongi. why would you do that?" jimin spat.

"because i don't want you to hurt him." yoongi sobbed, "i love him and-" he was cut off by jimin pressing the knife into yoongi's right cheek and moving a slightly, leaving a gash. it bled all over the knife and yoongi's face, the blood eventually slid down his neck. jimin felt that this should put yoongi is his place. he deserved to be punished if he dare cheat on jimin like that.

"shut up. you're mine now and you will love me." jimin demanded. he didn't know why yoongi loved another when they were destined to be together. he just didn't get it!

"just don't kill him. i'll forget him, just please- let him live. he doesn't deserve to be in our business." yoongi cried even more, he wanted to make sure hoseok lived just so when jimin gets caught, or yoongi escapes. he has someone to love, someone to turn to. 

"fine, but delete his contact on your phone, unfollow all of his social media accounts, and mostly, forget about him. forget he existed." jimin said sternly. yoongi just nodded and he felt the arm that restrained him let him go. he was free. he could run for it and go to namjoon who would gladly fight jimin. he could stay here and let jimin take him. there were a lot of options. most of the ones that yoongi even considered would get him and others killed in an instant. 

he just stood there.

time was frozen and, the usual welcoming air of the studio turned cold and unwelcoming. like anyone who walk by would know that something bad was happening in here. 

yoongi felt small and vulnerable in jimin's presence, not because jimin was quite intimidating at the moment, it was because the person he thought was following him around, the one who left flowers on his doorstep and next to him as he slept. it was all very scary and yoongi grew afraid of the person stalking him. he promised himself that when he met his stalker, he could call for police, but now yoongi knew just how possessive these people are. just how ridiculously scary these people can truly be. 

"whatcha thinking about baby boy?" when those last two words slipped out of jimin's mouth, Yoongi was stricken. that was something only hoseok could call him, "don't worry baby boy you'll get used to it." jimin 'smiled' at yoongi who forced a smile back, he didn't want to die today. 

"hey yoongi! did you lock the door or somethin? because i can't get in." namjoon asked from the other side of the door and yoongi pleaded jimin to let namjoon, jimin, of course said no at first, but then yoongi turned on the water works and jimin's heart sunk. he slowly nodded his nodded and unlocked the door to reveal a concerned namjoon. "you alright yoongi? also, hoseok is here." 

"hey yoongi baby. why'd ya lock the door on us?" hoseok asked, an eyebrow raised. yoongi wanted to hug him and cry in his chest, but he knew that jimin was still in the room with them. 

"n-no reason." yoongi sniffled, he was currently wiping off all of the tears. 

"what is on your cheek yoongi?" hoseok jolted over to his obviously distressed boyfriend. he lifted his hand to touch yoongi's cheek, but he backed off, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked again. 

yoongi gulped and looked to the side, hoseok followed his gaze and his met by a stranger, a short one, but an intimidating one. hoseok could tell that he was no good, yoongi had told his boyfriend about the man that has been following his every move and, at first hoseok just kind of brushed it off, but now. he was more than scared for yoongi. 

"back away from yoongi if you want to see him live." the man spoke, brushing his silver hair out of his face. 

"you wouldn't kill him. you love him too much." namjoon butted in.

"smart one, aren't ya?" jimin asked namjoon, who nodded quickly. he was smart. he could get them out of this.

or maybe not.

"yes, i am very smart. top 1% in korea." namjoon mumbled, yoongi silently pleaded for namjoon to shut up before he gets killed.

"ah, i see, you're the 'genius of the south' that everyone talked about." jimin whispered, putting his index finger to his lips in thought. he toyed with the knife in his hand and namjoon knew saying that was going to get him killed but, in all honesty. he was ready. he was fully ready for death, whenever it may come. he was ready for the eternal darkness and rest. he wasn't afraid.

they waited for whatever was going to happen next. they were afraid of jimin. he had finally gotten to yoongi and these fuckers were going to ruin his plan, that just couldn't happen, but he was willing to let them walk free. 

"jimin, baby, please don't hurt them." yoongi whimpered and, jimin could hear hoseok gasp, in a shocked way, but he quickly shut his mouth. he knew what yoongi's plan was. hoseok knew that Yoongi was gonna show affection to jimin, just to get him to set him and namjoon free. sometimes, yoongi cared too much.

"why not? how do i know they won't go to the police. i don't want us separated baby boy." jimin said huskily. jimin was doubtful that namjoon and hoseok would actually just leave here and not tell anyone. 

"they won't. they promise. right, hoseok? right, namjoon?" yoongi stated, he knew that hoseok would do whatever he said and namjoon was pretty much the same, if it meant that yoongi was 'safe', he would gladly do whatever.

"yep." they both nodded in unison.

"see, baby. they won't tell. just let them go and i'll stay with you. i promise." yoongi said as he walked up to jimin and rested a hand on his arm.

"alright.." jimin sighed in defeat.

"okay, well we best get going. goodbye yoongi.." hoseok said sadly as he walked out of the studio, knowing full well this was a break up. he knew yoongi would most likely never make it out of jimin's grasp, maybe he'll actually fall in love with the silver haired man. you never know in these situations. because, sometimes it what you must do to survive, and the trauma has caused you to create this weird form of love.

"later yoongi, i'll text you about the song later." namjoon bowed and left the room. leaving yoongi with jimin.

"how about i take you home, baby boy?" jimin smirked.


	2. 둘

yoongi couldn't recall a time when jimin wasn't watching him.

even when they were kids, yoongi could remember a boy who looked identical to jimin always following him. watching him.

now yoongi knew that jimin's 'love' for him was past 'i just happened to find you on the streets one day and i started to stalk you' no, this was much more. especially to jimin. 

yoongi touched his cheek and felt the warm, sticky blood on his fingertips. most of it was dried, but the blood on the wound wasn't, it was very much not dry. he looked over to jimin who was gathering everything that they needed to leave. yoongi was in a complete state of horror. 

"ready to go?" jimin smiled at him, and yoongi sheepishly nodded back, slowly making his way towards jimin. i mean, maybe this wouldn't be too bad, right?

jimin grabbed yoongi's hand and intertwined their fingers, yoongi shivered at jimin's touch, he didn't really enjoy the fact that his stalker was lovingly holding his hand. now, if jimin was a sane being, maybe yoongi wouldn't care as much, but now he does. a lot.

yoongi just kept looking forward, but sometimes it was hard, all they got were awkward stares as they walked down the sidewalk. yoongi assumed it was because of the open, bleeding gash on his cheek. 

"do you know how long i've been waiting for this baby boy?" jimin asked, his  grip tightening on yoongi's hand, making the other male wince.

"....a long time.." yoongi whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes once again. 

"a very, very long time. ever since we were little kids i've been watching you. you're so pretty now. not that you weren't pretty when we were younger, but now you're even more pretty." jimin rambled on, and yoongi just kept on walking, his head was lowered. at the moment he found his shoes quite interesting. yoongi wouldn't let jimin take him, or make him blush, "yoongi, you do know we were meant to be together? all of those other people were just in our way and if they get in the way, let's just say they'll be six feet under." jimin spoke slowly, so he knows that yoongi got the message and, the black haired male understood. he didn't know how to relate jimin, never felt the need to stalk people for their love, but whatever. "talk to me yoongi." jimin whispered harshly as he slapped yoongi's arm lightly. 

"h-hi." Yoongi was startled, he slightly jumped.

"hello there baby." jimin smiled at yoongi who, forced a smile back.

as jimin shoved yoongi into the passenger side of his black, sleek car. yoongi sadly looked out of the window. seeing jimin walk over to the other side. the silver-haired male opened the the car door and he hopped in.

yoongi sighed sadly, his fingers making invisible writings and drawings. he smiled at the 'artwork' that no one would be able to see but him. for now, it was his only escape from his crippling sadness inside him. his heart was heat, and his lungs were burning with every breath he drew.


	3. 셋

yoongi could feel the overwhelming tension between them. he wanted to talk, to say something, maybe, jimin would say something and, yoongi hoped that he would. but at the same time, he didn't want jimin to talk. he was afraid jimin would bring up the horrible details of crazy shit he's done to all who were close to his yoongi. 

yoongi even remembers the night his two friends disappeared. kim taehyung and jackson wang. it was a fairly cold night and the boys were out, having a good time when taehyung left to go get to drinks and. thirty seconds later, we heard a scream coming from the forest, we rushed to see what happened to taehyung.

when they got there.

all they saw was blood, and a dismembered body.

yoongi was cut from his thoughts when jimin spoke up.

"i can't wait for us to get home!" jimin exclaimed happily, he obviously could tell that yoongi wanted him to say something and, now, he wished he hadn't, "it's on the outskirts of town where no one will be able to take you away from me. isn't that nice my love?" yoongi winced at how happy jimin sounded, and yoongi was glad that his voice sounded sweet, but he could also hear a certain type of venom laced in his words. 

it was like jimin was warning yoongi. 

"yep." yoongi mumbled, he did not want to talk to jimin in anything outside of a whisper, in fear that yoongi would slip up and, that jimin would hurt him for saying the wrong thing.

"why don't you talk more? it's okay if you talk." jimin smirked.

"when did we meet before this?" yoongi asked slowly, he was honestly wondering if they had actually met before this, he knew jimin had been watching him since they were children, but did they ever interact?

"when we were little, you were alone most of the time and, one day i saw you crying at a park they we lived near...... you were so cute, even while you sobbed. so, i saw you and, i came up to comfort you. don't you remember? i'll be mad if you don't. it was a significant moment in time for us." jimin's smile turned into a frown. 

"i-i remember." yoongi nodded quickly.

"good." jimin said firmly, his voice full of dominance, it frightened yoongi. hoseok sometimes used that tone of voice when they were fucking or when hoseok was sad or mad, but yoongi always knew how to silence the once tamed beast that laid dormant in hoseok, ready to burst out at any time.

"please don't use that tone with me, you said i had to forget hoseok, he would use that tone sometimes." yoongi said, but it came out as more of a whine or a plead. jimin thought it was so cute how yoongi would use that whiny tone.

"i'll try not to, baby boy, but if i get mad. there's no stopping me." jimin warned and man next to him. yoongi was shaking in his seat, he just wanted to get out, "hey, i'm gonna stop here real quick, don't go anywhere." jimin commanded, making yoongi even more afraid of the slightly taller male. 

yoongi sat there in silence as jimin parked the car and he went inside a gas station to get something.

yoongi noticed that the doors were unlocked, they were calling to him.

go!!


	4. 사

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have all theses the chapters of this saved on docs so if it seems like now I'm updating twice or three times everyday. It's because I'm taking my work which was already written out and I'm putting it here, but after scene it's gonna take a day or two to finish chapter eight.

the voices told yoongi to bolt out of and car, and he did.

he gripped on the car door's handle and he swung the door open, the door made a loud creaking noise that most would probably be able to hear, but yoongi didn't care, you see. he just wanted to be free. 

next thing he knew, he was running towards the road, that was pretty populated with cars and buses. he just wanted to hitch a ride with someone, anyone is better than jimin.

and yoongi knew that if he ever got away, he would forever jimin's sick smile in his mind as a reminder to never trust innocent boys you meet when you're five, because they can grow up to be insane

as yoongi was nearing closer and closer to the road, it was crowded and it looked untouched by man, but as he was standing there, waiting for someone to notice the cut on his cheeks and the tear streaks to go alone with it, one thing came on his mind, i need to call hoseok he told himself, he convinced himself that this wasn't dream and, that the second he pulled out his phone to dial hoseok's number, he would be here, a large smile on his face and his arms open wide for yoongi to run into and just sob, but.

but in these situations, the culprit usually gets the last laugh.

and that's what happened.

yoongi felt the hard impact of the ground, small, sharp rocks cutting into his scalp and his arms, reopening old scars from the days he suffered from depression and suicidal thoughts, but what scared him was was the act that, above him was a very, very angry looking jimin. his eyes were fiery from rage, yet tamed by lust. did jimin get off on yoongi, close to tears and head and arms cut from rocks and countless of razors, for the arm part at least.

yoongi felt like begging for forgiveness and crying. he doesn't even know why he got so submissive towards jimin, since that would be the last thing yoongi wanted to do

"p-please jimin, baby, don't hurt m-me." yoongi cried as jimin tossed him over his somewhat broad shoulder, he treated yoongi like god, but then he felt as if he could just throw the shorter make around. like he weighed nothing. yoongi felt like the world was ending.

he was going to die. 

once jimin got back to the car, he pulled out a rope and tied yoongi's hands together, along with his legs. yoongi winced at the burning pain he got whenever he rubbed his wrists together as jimin was tying up his legs.

"never, and i mean never, try to escape from me again, do you understand?!" jimin screeched at yoongi, who flinched in surprise and fear.

after a few moments of not answering.

"answer me, slut." jimin smacked yoongi across his cheek and yoongi couldn't back his cries anymore.

"y-yes i u-understand." he lowered his head in submission, his tears were falling onto the rope and his jeans.

"Good boy~" jimin cooed. yoongi froze. how could jimin be like this?! what the fuck was jimin's problem anyway?!


	5. 다섯

yoongi didn't talk after that, he was too distracted by the pain in his cheek to even think about anything else. jimin may be small, but he was powerful. 

he started to imagine a time when he and jimin would play together, like friends. just two small boys playing the stupid game of house with girls they befriended, the sleepovers. everything. he actually once thought about seeking jimin out but apparently jimin beat him to it.

"we're here." jimin cooed, kissing yoongi's red cheek, he winced in pain as he felt the pressure of jimin's pulp lips kiss the red and swollen area, that would most likely be in the form of a handprint later on, "look, baby, i'm sorry, i got too carried away." jimin apologized quietly, stroking yoongi's cheek

yoongi didn't want to even try to say he 'forgives' jimin, he was in too much shock from all that was happened in the past two hours, let alone the whole day. he feared that jimin might do more to him then just slap him, but even being slapped by a childhood friend turned stalker was enough for yoongi.

he was done with jimin messing with him already, but the sick and dark of reality that the fact that yoongi will be stuck with jimin for a really long time until he can get out safely and back into hoseok's loving and warm embrace, which he doubted would ever happen in the next five years or so, but, he could only keep hoseok in his dreams and thoughts.

-

they finally reached the place that yoongi dreaded the most, the place that he would be staying, a large and luxurious mansion that was right before the stereotypical forest, hat made the house look scary and ominous, but to yoongi, it just looked like a mansion some rich stalker bought so he could keep his 'lovers' in, but yoongi assumed that he was the wrongful owner of jimin's cold, probably dead heart. i mean, you would have to dead inside to do something as terrible as kidnapping someone because you loved them, just start a fucking conversation and then maybe they could you love you back.

yoongi stared at jimin as he slowly got out of the car, the wind blowing his gray hair in all directions. jimin's hair must be thin, since the wind wasn't really a wind, more like a mild breeze.

he just shook his head and stared at jimin who shut the car door before walking over to yoongi's side and opening the door. 

yoongi saw that jimin had that cursed knife in his hands, he was either going to kill yoongi or let his hands and feet free from their binding. 

"want me to carry you in?" jimin asked as he started to cut the thick rope that held yoongi's wrists and ankles together.

"sure." yoongi replied, he really wasn't up for walking and if jimin was offering to carry him he would take the opportunity.


	6. 육

yoongi was taken out of the car by jimin with ease. was it strange how someone so small could be so strong, but then again, yoongi wasn't heavy. at all. most called him borderline anorexic, he was too skinny for his height, but it 'suited' him in a way. he even had a small thigh gap, much like a girl too pressured to look good for someone. 

"you're light." jimin whispered and yoongi just shrugged. he didn't care what jimin had to say, now if hoseok said it, he would make a mental note to eat more not super healthy food, just to gain a few pounds. 

"okay." yoongi replied softly. he didn't want to get hurt by jimin because he didn't answer him.

\--:--:--:--:--

yoongi remembers the old days.

he would just sit around the park, waiting for jimin to appear from the bushes. 

but then hoseok came in freshman year, jimin forgot about him in a fit of rage. yoongi remembers jimin's eyes which were red with rage and black with murder, a monster was hidden his eye-smile, and that was the only time yoongi saw that monster until now.

yoongi remembers the night jimin walked in on hoseok and him kissing, the way hoseok's lips felt on yoongi's was amazing, they fit together, every touch was like fire. yoongi loved it. 

jimin wasn't so thrilled.

that was the night hoseok got his scar. 

the gash was huge, jimin's knife quickly slicing hoseok's arm, if it wasn't for yoongi, hoseok's major artery could've been cut open by the knife.

\--:--:--:--:--  
"yoongi. wake up." 

yoongi sat up, in a cold sweat. he looked around. he thought this was a dream, but unfortunately. it wasn't.


	7. 일곱

yoongi looked up at jimin with eyes as wide as the moon, which jimin didn't think was possible for yoongi. 

jimin felt kinda bad for doing this to yoongi, but in his mind. it was so right. 

jimin eyed yoongi, his small, frail, girlish looking build and tan, yet pale skin made jimin crazy. he wanted to just take yoongi, he wanted yoongi to screamed his name, but he knew it would take some time before yoongi 'warmed up' to jimin.

"i-i thought t-that this was all a dream." yoongi stuttered, he could feel tears already coming on. 

"no baby boy, you're here, with me. just the way it was meant to be." jimin whispered quietly, as he caressed yoongi's cheek.

that just made yoongi want to cry even more. he didn't want this. he didn't like this.

"n-no it wasn't j-jimin." yoongi started to feel tears fall down his cheeks, he didn't even try to wipe them away. he just sat there, dumbfounded and crying, something yoongi never did. 

"yes it was. we were meant to be!" jimin raised his voice. 

yoongi flinched at the loud noise and he pulled the blankets up to try and cover himself.

jimin reached out and pulled down the blanket. 

"dont ever hide from me yoongi, darling." jimin whispered, his voice was now gentle and not as harsh, "also, here's your phone. i didn't fuck it up. i don't want you to feel too.... trapped." he continued, but when he said his last sentence his words were broken. like a broken record, that still had the guts and will to continue on playing its music.

"thank you jimin." yoongi thanked jimin, though, he probably didn't mean it. his mind was too clouded by the fact that jimin didn't go through or mess with his phone. everything was on there. 

every contact. even hoseok's.

yoongi stared down at the phone in shock, but he was smart enough not to widen his eyes because then jimin would know. 

hoseok.. babe..

my hope: yoongi!!!! where are you?!?! 

i can't tell you, even though i want to.

my hope: why not, baby boy? 

he'll hurt you.. i don't want that for you.

my hope: fine yoongi, feel free to text or call anytime, remember i'll always love you baby boy, i miss you so much baby.

i miss you too  
read: 3:45 pm

"whatcha doing?" jimin asked and yoongi quickly exited out of the message app and went to his twitter. 

"just checking twitter." yoongi shrugged and jimin just nodded and walked away. 

yoongi smirked and walked over to the closet and just took one of jimin's sweatshirts, which he found quite comfortable.

he just shrugged and walked back to the bed and laid down and fell back asleep.


	8. 여넓

when yoongi woke up he felt a cold, metal like thing cuffed around around his thin wrists.

he was cuffed to the bed?! why the fuck?! 

yoongi didn't even try to escape. he has just given up, fuck it. he didn't care if jimin fucked him. he didn't care if jimin drugged him.

he just didn't care.

"j-jimin, why did you cuff me to the bed?" yoongi whimpered as he watched jimin walk into the room. his sliver hair was to the side and he was wearing a black dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks, he actually looked decent.

"oh, i just left and i didn't want you to escape. i'll uncuff you, i guess." jimin said softly as he uncuffed yoongi from the bed. yoongi sighed when he felt a pair of soft lips meet his forehead. 

his feelings of hatred towards jimin still didn't change.

yoongi let his arms fall to his sides as he just laid there, staring at the ceiling. the boring, old ceiling. it's white surface was bothering him in a way. i mean, he just wasn't used to it.

-

hours, long painful hours of just sitting around, waiting for jimin to get back to the large mansion that yoongi was so forcefully trapped in, the halls were long and winding and butlers and maids were scattered about. they acted as if jimin did nothing wrong.

yoongi was currently wandering the halls, when he noticed a young man along with a woman cleaning and yoongi needed some company.

"hello.." yoongi said quietly, but just loud enough so that the could maybe hear him.

"yes, sir?" the male stepped down from the ladder he was standing on and he bowed infront of  yoongi.

"my name is yoongi, please call be by that name. what's your name? and the name of that young lady making tea over there?" yoongi asked, peering over the short boy's shoulder. he was pretty, his blonde hair was pulled back and he wore a nice tuxedo, as a butler does. 

"of course. i am kim byungjoo and that is kim hansol, my husband." the blonde male smiled brightly. 

"oh my! i'm sorry! he just looks so- so female like. he's so pale and thin.." yoongi said, astonished how the man named hansol looked so pale and thin, like yoongi. 

"he has some medical conditions, nothing too fatal, but they are serious. well, that's what he told me." byungjoo chuckled softly, "hansol, please come over here and introduce yourself." the other boy who had sleek, jet black hair parted in the middle, he too, was wearing something similar to a suit, he just nodded and put the tea down.

"hello, i am kim hansol. nice to meet you." he bowed slightly.

"hi hansol." yoongi replied, smiling.

at least he had friends now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So jimin does have butlers and maids, but they sworn to absolute secrecy about what jimin had done and who he has kidnapped, and his Long Ass Backstory and Wrongdoings™
> 
> Also what REALLY happened to a certain character will be revealed soon


	9. 아홉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung Didn't actually die- earlier in the story. Taehyung was just a way for jimin to get closer to yoongi because yoongi that his friend was dead so he would need some comfort so jimin would step in

yoongi continued to talk to the short male and his husband until he was too tired to go on.

"it was great meeting you two, i'll see you tomorrow." yoongi let a soft smile grace his somewhat pale face. the couple just nodded and let yoongi go back to his room that he was forced to share with jimin.

when he stepped into the large room he heard a door slam and someone running around the house, like they were looking for something. yoongi knew it couldn't be jimin. 

yoongi being an idiot, he looked through the crack in the door and he saw taehyung. his long dead friend was apparently alive and running around jimin's mansion like a mad man.

"no, that can't be, taehyung is dead." yoongi whispered to himself as he watched the figure run around the large living room of the mansion. he looked he was searching for something, he looked furious. has jimin trapped him here too? 

"taehyung?!" yoongi shouted and he saw the tall man turn around and he ran to yoongi, hugging him. 

"yoongi..... you're okay. i'm here to get you out." taehyung spoke softly, his eyes showing yoongi sadness and anger hidden behind a pretty, boxy smile.

"okay, does hoseok know?" yoongi asked, and taehyung just answered by nodded slightly. yoongi let a huge grin grace his features. 

he was free. 

"come on." taehyung grabbed yoongi's hand, and dragging him down the hall, his heart was going a thousand miles a minute. 

he just couldn't wait to breathe the fresh air and to be enveloped in hoseok's strong arms that provided yoongi so much comfort through these past years. 

but his happiness ended as soon as he heard a 

bang!

yoongi looked behind him to see no one, but infront of him was taehyung's body, a deep red stain appearing on his shirt. 

for a good minute, yoongi just stood there, taking in the sight of taehyung, his best friend just laying on the ground, blood gushing from a tiny bullet wound and if jimin was there, yoongi didn't want to look at him, or even notice his presence.

yoongi dropped to his knees and took taehyung into his arms, taehyung's body was slowly going limp, his once tense muscles were finally relaxing after all the pain and torture he might have gone through. 

maybe taehyung was peaceful in this moment where death took him into his arms and swept him away.

at least he would be able to see jeongguk again.

"yoon-yoon do you think i'll be able to see ggukie again? p-please t-tell me he w-was waiting for m-me." taehyung choked out and yoongi just held onto taehyung tighter, tears were streaming down his face and damn, they stung.

"y-yes taehyung, of course he waited for you. you'll be seeing him soon, i promise. it's okay, tae tae, you can let go now. i know you've been through so much. even though we thought you were dead all this time- i guess it was just someone else." yoongi sobbed as he caressed taehyung's tear stained cheek. his beautiful honey skin was fading into a dull grayish white, it didn't suit him. not one bit. 

suddenly, taehyung went completely lax.

and yoongi knew that his best friend was dead for real this time. 

he didn't get to live his life, not one bit. neither did jeongguk.

"taehyung!! n-no don't go!! i just wanted you to stay for only a couple more minutes- just a couple more!!!!" yoongi screamed as he held his friend's body to his chest. 

that's when yoongi saw jimin, standing in the hallway, smile on his face. 

"you fucking monster!!!!" yoongi screeched.

"is that any way to talk to me yoongi?!" jimin angrily stomped over to yoongi who was still hanging onto the dead body like his life depended on it.

"jimin go away!! i hate you!!" yoongi yelled at the short male who quickly grabbed yoongi by his hair and lifted him up with ease.

"you're coming with me." jimin dragged yoongi down the wall and into a cell like room. jimin practically threw yoongi on the floor.

"j-jimin what is this place?" 

"where you will be staying until you fix that attitude."


	10. 십

yoongi didn't come out of that cell like room for two days, well, that's what he thinks. he didn't have his phone, he left it hidden in jimin's room. 

thank god he picked up that habit quickly.

yoongi had tried to bribe jimin to let him out. that just didn't work, so his mind drifted to more seductive plans. he could just make jimin let him out by offering him his body. which was something he wasn't keen on, because i mean, his body and his soul belonged to hoseok, but this was for survival. 

i mean, he's a pretty boy. this is how he survives. just offering himself left and right to get out of anything, which he's only done twice.

but, he was ready to do it again.

one afternoon, jimin walked up to his cell doors for yoongi was ready to pounce on the centimeter shorter male.

"jimin~" yoongi cooed, internally, he was crushed that he was about to do this, his heart was beating really fast and he could feel tears gather at the corners of his eyes because only hoseok was supposed to see him like this. 

"what now?" jimin groaned, yoongi could tell he wasn't up for any shit and that he needed to.... relax.

"...i need you.." yoongi whispered as he went to the door, the wooden floorboards creaking under his feet. 

jimin opened the cell door to be blessed with the sight of yoongi in nothing but his hoodie, a blush was ever so present on the other males face. 

"please jimin." yoongi whined as he walked closer to jimin and buried his face in the crook of jimin's neck, taking in his scent. it wasn't too bad, but 99 cent store cologne could be smelt and that stuff is the shit.

"anything for my baby." jimin whispered as he carried yoongi to their once shared room. 

once they were in the room, jimin threw (not actually) yoongi on the bed. yoongi was over thrown with the scent of jimin and his own damn way of surviving this hell hole. 

jimin locked the door and yoongi knew his plane wasn't going to go well and that he was fucked, literally. 

"don't think you're getting out of here. i know how people are. plus, we don't want anyone walking in, do we?" jimin asked, as he walked back to yoongi who was still laying on the bed, motionless. 

next thing yoongi felt was being picked up by jimin. yoongi wrapped his legs around jimin's waist as jimin brought his lips to yoongi's.

yoongi kissed back right away, afraid of what jimin might do if he didn't. 

i mean, the kiss wasn't too bad. 

but what came after was, well, to yoongi. 

jimin wasn't bad in bed.

yoongi just felt that he betrayed hoseok.


	11. 열한

the next morning came all too soon for yoongi.

it's like the sun was mocking him, pulling him into nightmare he wanted to rid himself of. and the way that jimin was so cuddled up next to him made the latter want to throw up the nothing that he was eaten for the past four days. 

he smelt like jimin and sex. he hated it. his blood boiled at the sight that was before him. 

"hey baby, sleep well." jimin whispered huskily into yoongi's hair and yoongi shivered under jimin's touch, jimin wasn't cold, his soul was.

"yep.." yoongi replied, shifting uncomfortably in jimin's clutch. it felt like jimin was purposely trying to incase yoongi in his muscular arms.

"how was last night?" jimin asked as he got back ontop of yoongi.

yoongi's eyes widened at the sight of jimin on the morning. he actually looked...good. he shouldn't be thinking like this. 

what the fuck?! 

"it was great." yoongi forced a smile onto his lips. he wouldn't be lying, but at the same time he was, and a smile would make things more convincing.

he felt so dirty. he just wanted to scrub jimin's scent, sweat, and cum off of him, but he couldn't until jimin got the fuck off of him. 

"glad ya liked it." jimin smirked and he bent down to kiss yoongi's neck.

yoongi froze and squirmed under jimin, putting his hands on jimin's chest and tried to push him off.

he didn't want it again. not ever.

"jimin. stop." yoongi choked out, letting a small moan out, damn his natural bodily reaction to anything sexual. 

jimin stopped kissing yoongi's neck and he got up, but he still found time to peck yoongi on the lips before he got off of the bed to shower. 

"wanna join me?" jimin asked, his voice was now very caring and gentle.

yoongi shook his head no, and jimin just nodded before he stepped into the large bathroom that they shared. 

why was he caring so much?

special jimin p.o.v

"he has no idea.." jimin chuckled, as he pressed the small button the their bathroom counter, opening a secret door. 

it revealed a staircase leading down into a much more sinister place. 

jimin cleared his throat as he put on some boxers and a t-shirt before heading down the stairs. 

"let us out you fucker!" he heard hoseok yell after jimin closed the door. 

jimin let out a maniacal sounding laugh.

"you think i'll let you go that easily?!"


End file.
